


Desert Wolf in Brooklyn

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Closure, Detectives, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Minor Brett Talbot/Liam Dunbar, Minor Character Death, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mystery, serial killings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives take on multiple cases at once. They try to solve serial murders and bring Bruce Banner and Tony Stark back before the government does. If they don't, the consequences will be dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Desert Wolf fic. #11 and #12 accompanies this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury is losing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be posted tmw.

Derek and Stiles were sitting in the bullpen.

"Our first case was a missing person case. It soon turned into murder when the prime suspect ended up dead." Derek began.

"An athletics obsessed teacher killed a fellow teacher over a grade. And we had to deal with a thief moonlighting as a vandal." Stiles huffed.

"A pirating ring crossed state lines, but not before killing someone. We solved that case before Christmas even if it was cutting it a bit short." Derek recalled.

"A serial killer terrorized the women of Brooklyn. We nearly lost two of our friends." Stiles shivered at the memory.

"We brought back Boyd's sister Alicia home." Derek smiled.

"Steve's stalker turned murderous. Luckily, we managed to catch him before he caused too much damage." Stiles stated, making a face.

"A serial rapist from the past of one of our friends terrorized us all." Derek reminisced. 

"A prank wave hit Beacon Hills. Other than the damage, it wasn't that bad in hindsight." Stiles mused.

"A murder prompted by espionage and tampering nearly destroyed Bronwen's bakery." Derek stated.

"Our cases have become increasingly more serious." Stiles concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick Fury was completely stressed. The chief of police was in his office trying to catch some shuteye.

'This caseload is the worse it has ever been. I haven't seen my own bed in a week!' he thought.

"Sir, I have the new report." Maria Hill stated, as she entered the room.

"Oh great. Just what I need. More work." he groused, raising his head.

"The serial killer stuck again. Another victim was found this morning. Same M.O." she reported.

"That sick bastard!" Fury grumbled.

"We've got the tox screen from the other murder case, so that's a step forward. However, we still can't find Bruce Banner." Maria continued.

"Not even the massive manhunt could find him? Dammit!" Fury groaned.

"Also, Nick, the FBI just got here. They aren't going to leave until Tony and the serial killer have been caught." Maria warned. Fury began a rant.

"Why don't you just dip me in honey and fucking put me in a fire ants nest?!" Fury shouted. Maria sighed. She could feel another migraine coming on.

* * *

  ** _Beacon Hills, three days ago;  
_**

The Desert Wolf stalked through the street with calculated, slow steps.

"First, to confirm the rumors. Then, make a move." she whispered to no one in particular. She continued her predator-like walk, hoping her prey was alive. They have unfinished business to settle.


	2. AWOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Maria are worried about Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay, but I got side tracked. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The Hale, Townsend, and Argent families gathered with Stiles, Danielle, Isaac, and Ryan for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of strawberry crepes, yogurt, granola, and toast. Milk, juice, and coffee were the usual drink choices. The families savored the light breakfast and talked about their day ahead. After breakfast was over, they dropped their utensils and plates into the dish washer before setting it to wash. They got their keys and things and left.

* * *

Malia was Skyping her adopted dad Henry Tate. She wanted to spend Thanksgiving with him, but she needed to work out travel plans.

"Have you talked to Peter and Chris about your travel plans?" Henry asked.

"Yes. We already brought the ticket." Malia replied.

"Mal, that's great!" Henry grinned. They continued to talk, excited to be able to see each other soon.

Lacrosse practice was well underway. The JV and Varsity lacrosse teams played against each other to practice their skills. The game was tough but some players were out of shape.

"Off the field! Run five laps!" Dylan commanded. The panting players got off and ran the requested laps. Dylan shook his head. They had a long session ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pepper was on a coffee break when she met with Howard and Maria.

"We called you here because we are worried about Tony." Maria began.

"I feel the exact same. He wasn't himself when he went missing." Pepper responded.

"Has there been any signs of him trying to contact you?" Howard wanted to know. Pepper shook her head.

"Not even Happy could find anything. That reminds me, I'm calling in the detectives to find him." she declared.

"We need to work fast, they are after my boy." Howard warned.

* * *

That night, Derek and Stiles were left alone. They cuddled together in the bedroom.

"The news hasn't said anything about Bruce and Tony." Stiles was saying.

"With the FBI blocking everything, of course you wouldn't." Derek replied.

"We need the information." Stiles replied. Derek cuddled Stiles close.

"Don't worry too much. It will be fine." he promised.

* * *

 Elsewhere, Corrine was in a perky mood. The rumors had been true. The woman known as the infamous Desert Wolf smirked. 

'Time to find that long lost cub.' she declared.

'Let's start at the park. A beast like her wouldn't be able to resist.' she mused as she headed to the park.


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeden has a talk with the Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 as promised. For a long time, I struggled on what to do with Mr. Tate. He is practically an non entity in canon.

Henry was in his house, cleaning off after tending the farm.

Outside, Corrine stood, she had found the right house at last. With a twisted smirk, she broke in.

"Where is Malia?" she growled. Henry shook his head.

"I will not tell you." he responded before running for his gun. Corrine was right behind him. Henry located his gun and grabbed it. Sadly, Corrine tried to wrestle it away, causing the gun to go off. Henry was hit in a vital area, and went still. Corrine groaned and got up. So much for that lead.

"Now, I'm at a dead end! Just great." she groused. She ransacked the house to find some clue. During her search, she found a postcard addressed from Brooklyn in a picture frame. A sick grin split her face.

"Maybe you were of some use." she mused as she stepped over Henry's dead body and left him behind. She walked into the woods just as the nearest neighbor arrived.

* * *

The next morning, John walked onto the latest crime scene where Tara Graeme and Valerie Clarke were waiting. Tara shook her head as John approached.

"Another murder. These are happening all too often." she reported.

"A neighbor heard a gunshot from here. It spooked his horses, so he ran to check. Found Henry here dead and saw a woman slip into the woods." Valerie added.

"Has he been with a sketch artist?" John asked.

"Not yet, but he agreed to a sketch. The artist just pulled up." Valerie answered.

"Good. The lab techs will come through. Let me take a look around." John said. He went off to search the whole house.

* * *

In Brooklyn, Malia was in her room when Peter walked in. She turned to him and got a bad feeling when she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry, Malia. Your father was found dead this morning." Peter sighed. He wrapped his arms around her as the shock set in.

"No," she gasped. She clung to his shoulders before crying out. Sobs wracked her body. Peter held her, his heart breaking. Her tears tore him up inside.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the alphas Deucalion, Ennis, and Kali had a meting with Julia, Marin, and Braeden.

"Please sit." Kali said. They all politely sat down to talk business.

"The Desert Wolf is here." Braeden stated.

"Are you sure?" Deucalion asked.

"I know that face. I've been hunting it for years." came the reply.

"We'll let you hunt her because she killed on our territory. Protect the citizens." Kali responded. That was all Braeden needed. She jumped up and left the meeting. She couldn't waste anymore time.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve had alone time in their bedroom. Bucky had the day off, so the husbands cuddled together, waiting for a phone call from Tony.

"How long will he hide?" Bucky was saying.

"How ever long it will take to clear him." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve.

"He'll come home when it is safe. Trust him." he reassured.


	4. Setback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia has an emergency session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. ERoaC will be updated next.

After he had broken the bad news, Peter called Malia's therapist and set up an emergency session. He was afraid that her father's death would set her back from her progress.

Malia was tired and upset. Dr. Briggs expressed visible worry for her current state. The young girl was disheveled with bloodshot eyes and dark circles ringed her eyes.

"Malia, how are you feeling? Can you describe it?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"The same numbing pain from when my mother died. Like another piece of me is gone." came the sad reply. Dr. Briggs nodded,

"You have been able to rationalize it. That is a good step. Do you have any arrangements to go back to your hometown?" she asked.

"Yeah. I leave for the funeral in a week." came the reply.

"After that, we can really talk. Funerals always expose the real feelings." the therapist promised.

* * *

While Malia was venting her grief, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to see Hamilton. They had waited months to get tickets to the Broadway play. They'd already bought the soundtrack and were thrumming with excitement.

As they watched the play, they got so into the songs and choreography. 

"It's way better than the way people described it. It's beyond expectations." Erica marveled. When the play ended, they jumped up in a standing ovation. The musical was beautiful.

* * *

The next day, the files were being organized and computerized at the detective agency. Everyone went about their tasks, when Pepper walked into the office, looking sad and stressed.

"Ms. Potts, please sit. Stiles, can you go grab her some water?" Derek said. Stiles nodded and ran off to grab a bottle from the fridge. When Pepper had took a swallow, she began.

"I want to ask you to find Tony. He's still hiding from the feds and needs to clear his name." she stated.

"Don't say any more. We'll take it." Allison replied. Pepper sighed and smiled.

"Thank you." She talked with them for awhile longer before leaving for work. She trusted them.

* * *

While the detectives were accepting their new case, Corrine's plane landed in a Brooklyn airport. She got off the plane and grabbed her bags. She had places to be, and things to do. But first, she needed lodgings. So she hunted for discreet hotels.

'I need to scope out her every move.' she mused as she ticked off items in her mental checkpoint list. Soon, she found the perfect hotel and headed for it.

'Time to end this.' she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. They cuddled close, relaxing and letting the day slip away. 

"Malia's father died. She isn't doing well." Steve mentioned. Bucky sighed,

"I heard. Will you do an art session before the funeral?" Steve nodded,

"I need to see where she is now." he responded.

"I hope that this doesn't set her back." Bucky warned. Steve sighed and snuggled even more closer.

"Me too." he replied.


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is feeling Malia's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry for the delay but I haven't been sleeping well lately. However, ch 5 will be posted next.  
> The apt building Derek and co lives in is named Spring Brooks. I claim creative license on the layout.

The team had a long lacrosse practice. They ran drills and laps around the field. They worked on their offensive and defensive skills.

"They are trying to kill us." Peter Parker panted.

"Oh, it will get worse." Dylan replied. They all groaned but kept running.

* * *

Bucky and Steve met with Becca.

"We need to look at listings for home." Bucky began.

"I know of some houses in Brooklyn." Becca suggested.

"No, we want to remain in the building." Bucky replied.

"The landlord will probably award a new lease to you." Becca said.

"We'll set up an appointment later." Steve replied.

* * *

Parrish and his squad got called to a crime scene.

"This is the work of whoever killed Henry Tate." Parrish said. They searched the scene for anything out of the ordinary. Blood and personal effects were scattered all over the alley way.

"Our vic put up a fight." Lance commented.

"Poor guy," Parrish sighed before covering the body.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bruce was in trouble. He was being held against his will. He was chained to a brick wall. He was sick and weak now. Even his wolf couldn't bust him out of there.

"Help," he weakly whimpered. He felt lost and pathetic.

The kidnapper watched as Bruce suffered. They were besides themselves in glee.

"Perfect. You look so pathetic in your chains. I want to see more of it." they gloated.

* * *

Peter and Chris were alone. Chris kissed Peter and hugged him tight. Seeing Malia in pain was hurting him.

"She is suffering so much." Chris said.

"I don't like seeing her close in on herself. It breaks my heart." Peter sniffled. Chris clung to him more.

"It will take time before she can stomach the idea of her father being gone." Peter cuddled carefully into Chris.

"I know." A warm kiss was brushed against his cheek.


	6. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CIA and FBI hounds Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 6 will be posted tmw.

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Cora, and Erica opened the case on Tony's disappearance. They went through the redacted FBI paperwork and files.

"The CIA told the FBI that Tony left his home the last time he was seen. He was on the way to the meeting." Allison mentioned.

"So, he could have been taken." Cora mused.

"Tony isn't on the run. He's been kept against his will." Stiles said.

* * *

While the detectives were opening Tony's case, Isaac and the girls gathered in the studio for art therapy with Steve.

"Everyone, just draw please." Steve said. Malia and the others began to draw. They drew their families. The thing that set Malia apart was the date of birth and date under each person. Steve held in a gasp, but he knew what it meant. She was fixating on death. He made a note to speak with Peter and Chris about this.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky, Peter, Darcy, and Jane continued their work at SI. They were going through files, when Loki and Sharon returned. This time they came back with two more agents; Ash Rivers also from the CIA. The second agent proved to be from the FBI; Jez Randall.

"What are you doing here? You've done enough." Bucky wasn't impressed.

"Where is Stark?" Ash demanded. Bucky glared.

"He's missing. We haven't seen him since before you crashed our meeting." Before Loki could reply, reporters stormed the room. The workers got both the agents and media taken away.

They were in an unbelievably stressful situation.

"Someone needs to find Stark. We can't hold them off any longer." Bucky declared.

* * *

 Corrine was calm as she calculated her next move. She sat in her hotel room reviewing every worse case scenario.

"I'll kill whoever I must. She is the main objective. Others are collateral." A sick smile spread over her face. She was out for blood.

* * *

 Derek and Stiles had some time away from the office. They sat in the front of the TV and watched a sitcom. They had some fun and laughed at the terrible cheesy jokes. Derek kissed Stiles suddenly. When he pulled away, Stiles was blushing furiously. 


	7. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braeden arrives at the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. ERoaC will be updated next.

Peter was cleaning up after breakfast when he got a call.

"Hello?" Peter said as he answered. It was the funeral director with some bad news.

"What do you mean you are putting it off? It's a damn funeral!" he exploded.

"I am sorry, sir, but more autopsies were ordered because of a murder in Brooklyn linked to this one. I am so sorry it has to be this way." the director apologized. Peter still seethed. How could he tell Malia? He hung up and sunk into a seat. This day just got worse.

Meanwhile, Dr. Briggs held a session for trauma victims that also were dealing with grief. Malia, Isaac, Alicia, and Ryan tried to talk about their pain.

"I thought they didn't care anymore. I was so angry with my family. I wanted to die." Alicia confessed.

"I miss my brother Camden. He was so protective of me. He made sure I had everything I needed. When he died, a piece of me went too." Isaac spoke sadly.

"My father loved my brother better. The bastard's best friend tried to rape Bronwen, and my dad just bought the cops off. It was the final straw for her, she ran away the next day." Ryan vented.

"I lived in the wild for most of my life. My mother and sister were gone, and my dad was killing himself with the guilt. When I came back, I thought I had another chance at life. I guess not." Malia replied.

"Do you express these feelings with any others?" Dr. Briggs asked.

"Bronwen helps me sometimes. Bucky and Steve help too." Ryan smiled.

"I have Derek when I need him," Isaac said.

"Alicia will always have us and so will Malia." he finished. Malia smiled a watery smile and hugged them all. She knew they loved her and would take good care of her.

* * *

Two hours later, Stiles, Malia, and Kira went to A Taste of Home. They talked and told jokes to life Malia's mood. The friends were so relaxed and happy. The friends then grabbed sandwiches and soup for lunch. They had fruit smoothies to drink. Malia really needed the pick-me-up. She felt happier.

* * *

At the police station, Melinda brought the ME report for Parrish and his squad.

"I ruled the cause of death as a single gun shot wound to the sternum. The rest were post mortem." she reported.

"They pumped this poor guy full of bullets." Lance commented. All of sudden, Samuel Sterns arrived.

"Has Bruce Banner been found yet?" he asked. The group was taken aback.

"Um, no?" Lance replied. Samuel wasn't happy.

"What are you doing to find him?" he glared.

"Our job, sir. You have no right to question it." Parrish stated. Samuel sneered and stormed out. That was a bust.

A hour later, the detectives worked on Tony's case. They were going through the evidence when Bobbi showed up at the agency.

"I need your help finding Bruce." she said.

"Do you have something for us to go on?" Cora wanted to know. Bobbi gave them a file.

"It has some stuff that you'll need." she responded.

"We'll do our best. We'll find him." Stiles nodded.

* * *

 That evening, the Hale, Argent, Townsend families had dinner with Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, and Ryan. Dinner consisted of burgers, fries, and cole slaw.

"We have two active cases." Allison was saying.

"That's a lot to take right now." Rose warned.

"We have to do this. Tony is our friend and Bobbi needs us." Cora stated.

A knock came at the door and Chris stood up and opened it. Braeden stood on the other side.

"I know who killed Henry." she announced.

"You do?" Chris asked, clearly shocked.

"I've been hunting her for years." Braeden replied.

"Who is she?" Stiles asked. Braeden sighed and got ready to tell the story.

* * *

While Braeden was telling her story, Bucky and Steve were alone in their bedroom. Steve cuddled into Bucky and kissed his cheek.

"I asked the landlord about moving to a bigger place." he mentioned.

"Did he have any offers?" Bucky wanted to know.

"There are places still vacant. As soon as we have information on the adoption, he will clean them up for us. We need to look through the list." Steve replied.

"Great. This will strengthen our chances." Bucky said as he kissed Steve. They were getting close to being parents.


	8. Brutality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish works a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 might be posted tmw.

Three days after Braeden's arrival, Parrish and his squad toted coffee to the most recent crime scene. The bodies kept piling up left and right. They were in Central Park this time, though.

A massive crowd of the press and nosey citizens were blocked by yellow tape. The victim's clothes were saturated in congealed blood. The body was contorted and pale. The victim had a look of horror etched on her face as sightless eyes gazed up at the sky.

"This was very violent. Our prep killed her in total frustration." Melinda was saying.

"They are getting sloppy. Soon, they will slip up and get themselves caught." Natasha stated. The body was covered as Jordan took notes. They needed to get this sick person off the streets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony sat in a safe house located under a renovated house on the coast. He went through the newspaper that he had smuggled in.

"Monster Lurking in Manhattan? Serial killer leaves brutality behind." Tony read. He was shocked.

"Oh my God. This is brutal." he breathed. He put the paper down and stared at the wall. He remembered all too well how he got here.

_Tony had just walked into the headquarters when he noticed cars with CIA decals._

_"What the hell?" he spoke into confusion. Tony was ready to get in the elevator when he heard Loki barking commands._

_"Search the place for Stark! He is under arrest for treason." He had to get out of here, fast. So Tony snuck out using a back door near the lobby. He quickly found his car and high tailed it out of there with a location firmly in mind. He never thought he would have to use that safe house, but there is always a first for everything._

Tony sighed and looked away from the wall. He wanted to be home with Pepper and Rhodey.

"I'll be home as soon as possible." he sighed.

* * *

That afternoon, Peter and Chris had some alone time. They sat up with Peter's legs in the former hunter's lap.

"The bodies are piling up." Peter commented. Chris nodded,

"This person killed Henry and is here for one of the pack." he responded. Silence fell before Chris had an idea.

"We can ask the teens to find the Desert Wolf." he suggested.

"Perfect. I want justice for Malia and I know they will get it." Peter declared as he kissed Chris.

* * *

The detectives had a routine meeting at the agency when Peter arrived.

"Peter? What's up? Is Dad okay?" Allison asked.

"I need you to find a woman nicknamed the Desert Wolf." Peter replied.

"Is that who killed Malia's father and all those people?" Stiles gasped.

"Yes. I'm afraid she might hurt Malia." came the reply.

"We'll take it. We'll get her." Derek declared. Peter smiled,

"Thank you so much." he responded.

* * *

 That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Bucky spooned Steve. They had just gone through paperwork for the adoption and policies with a caseworker.

"Now, we have to look at the new apartments. I told her about the expansion, and she wants to see it as soon as possible." Steve said.

"The landlord is ready to meet whenever we need to. We're getting so close." Bucky smiled.

"We're going to have a family," Steve beamed. He kissed his husband with a huge grin. This was becoming a reality.


	9. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia hears some damaging news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

Howard, Bucky, Danielle, Jane, and Darcy all reviewed schematics for new products.

"If only Tony was here, these ideas wouldn't seem so bad." Bucky began.

"I worry about him. What if the government got him and they are playing dumb?" Howard was worried.

"They would flaunt it. They are incapable of holding a secret like that." Bucky replied. Moments later, Hank Pym arrived with his daughter Hope, and Anton and Ivan Vanko. Howard's face brightened.

"Hello, Howard! Where is that son of yours?" Anton greeted. Howard went from happy to sad again. Bucky spoke up.

"Tony is missing." They all gasped but wanted to know more.

"We don't know where he went, but he's being hunted for treason." Danielle explained.

* * *

The detectives was having a typical day. They went through FBI files and hacked into some databases.

Ash and Emil Blonsky arrived at the agency looking for answers. They stomped in like they owned the whole center.

"Excuse me. We are not taking appointments." Cora was annoyed.

"You are lucky for us to even walk into this dump." Ash sneered. The detectives didn't take the insult in stride and promptly threw them out.

"Stay out, or we won't be so nice next time." Stiles declared, slamming the door behind them.

"The nerve of some people today." Allison scowled.

"Add them to the suspect list. Something is fishy about them." Derek added.

* * *

While the detectives were taking care of their unwanted guests, Boyd and Erica lounged around Erica's home. They cuddled on the L-shaped couch.

"Alicia has noticed that Malia is dealing with grief a lot better," Boyd said.

"That's really good. We know what to look for." Erica said as she kissed his cheek.

"We'll be whole again. It just takes time." she finished.

* * *

In the meantime, Peter and Chris had used hours upon hours to find out who the Desert Wolf was.

"Oh my God!" Chris exclaimed when they found out the truth.

'We have to tell her." Peter sighed. They went upstairs and to Malia's bedroom.

"Sweetheart, we have something to tell you." Chris began.

"What is it, Chris?" she asked.

"The woman who killed your father is your birth mother named Corrine. She's coming to kill you." Peter confessed. her eyes widened, and her heartbeat sped up.

"No. No, there is no way!" she cried out. They surrounded her in hugs and comforting forehead kisses. She cried herself to sleep, the truth hurting deep inside.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on the bed while marking off listings.

"I put in a request to have my paternity leave. All of the stuff is packed up and ready to go." Bucky said.

"All we need is a helping hand to move this week." Steve replied. The happy couple drifted off into a sweet sleep after cleaning up. They had a big day coming up.


	10. Case Load

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish and his squad work a new crime scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. ERoaC will be updated next.

A few days later, it was lacrosse practice. The team ran laps before starting a friendly game. The teens got down and waited for the ball to get scooped up. They ran with each other, tackling and stealing the ball away. It was a knock-down, drag out match. Dylan blew his whistle.

"Do you kids not know what a friendly game is?!" he exclaimed, before delivering his punishment. he made them run more laps as he drew new plays.

Bruce was extremely weak. He'd only eaten a bit of what they'd given him, but it wasn't enough to fuel his wolf. They were both sickly now. He sat there, chained to a wall and left to think about how he got captured.

_Bruce sighed as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted to do was to eat something and go to sleep. He was shocked when he saw the door slightly ajar. He still walked in and saw two men sitting in his living room._

_"Why are you in my home?" he asked._

_"You killed her, Banner. You are the reason she's gone." came the reply._

_"I didn't! She was amazing; I would never!" Bruce protested. They grabbed him and shoved a black cloth bag over his head. Another took out a needle and stabbed it into the vein on his neck. It didn't take long for his body to go lax._

_A neighbor saw them drag him out of the house. They were horrified and scared._

_"Call 911!" he yelled to his wife before rushing out of the house and across the lawn. The kidnappers saw the man coming and one decided to silence him. He snapped the man's neck cleanly and laid him out on the lawn. They rushed to get Bruce into the car. They sped off and into the night, Bruce Banner unconscious in the back seat._

As Bruce came out of his memories, he cursed himself and begged to whoever was listening to help him.

* * *

After school, Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date to the museum. It was a modern art museum that utilized technology to create different art forms. They listened to the guide explain how computer programs allowed for the animation of many Oscar winning movies.

"I didn't think this much work went into it." Erica grinned. After the tour, the couples roamed around in the interaction sections. It was a fun date where they could get in touch with their childish side.

* * *

In the meantime, Parrish and his squad arrived at yet another crime scene. However, this was different from the others. The victim had been killed in a very particular way unlike the previous victim.

"Why the sudden change up? Last time, there was so much blood. Now, it's a clean kill." Bobbi pondered. Melinda shook her head.

"This isn't the same person. The MO is very different." she reported.

"Oh, great," Parrish sighed.

"Another reason for the Chief to chew us out." he groaned. He wasn't getting paid enough for this!

* * *

While Parrish was discovering that another killer was loose in Brooklyn, Bucky and Steve met their landlord to look over the listed places one last time. One was a first floor penthouse that they said no to. The next was baby proof, but it still wasn't enough for a large family. The third choice seemed to be the best because it was child-proofed and huge.

"The third one is our choice," Bucky grinned. The landlord nodded and got the paperwork.

"Is it okay if we paint and redecorate?" Steve asked. The landlord nodded,

"Sure, but try to maintain the original design of the apartment. No extra walls or any major woodwork. Also, try to avoid nails the best you can." he responded. The couple nodded and worked on the forms.

"We can accept those terms." Bucky replied. The couple smiled at each other. Their dream home was ready.

* * *

The next day, the detectives met up at the agency to compare notes.

"Bruce has been taken, and the only person to see the kidnappers is dead," Derek said.

"Whoever has him is not above killing." he finished.

"After hacking through a couple networks, I have come across three possible locations. He could be held in any of these places." Skye said.

"Tony is also being framed, but there is a huge suspect list." Stiles reported.

"We also identified the Desert Wolf, but she is practically a ghost. We know she is here to kill Malia." Allison added.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed. They hadn't been told the motive before.

"We need to trap her, so she can't get to us," Derek said. They began to plan. It had to be perfect if they could capture her.


	11. Fight it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrine meets Malia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.

Malia arrived at the garden near the park. They had set up a meeting, by putting a note for the Desert Wolf in the wanted ads. Allison, Erica, and Braeden were with her. Corrine smirked as she walked into the garden. The women went rigid with fury. They were all on a short fuse.

"Well, isn't this fun!" Corrine smirked.

* * *

An uneasy silence fell before Corrine broke it with a comment.

"You was a hard girl to find. I had to kill a lot of people to get to you." Malia became furious.

"You monster!" she exploded. Corrine wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"I also killed your mother and sister. A pity you survived. But I'll fix that error." she promised. Malia growled and attacked Corrine. All the hell broke loose, as the others pounced on the assassin in order to help Malia.

* * *

Unknown to the Desert Wolf, the police had been alerted of the meeting by Braeden. Black and white cars pulled up as the police converged on the garden. They all surrounded the massive garden, sealing all exits.

The police soon rushed into the garden and broke up the potential blood bath. Allison and Braeden had minor injuries. Cuffs were placed on Corrine as the police took her in custody.

* * *

Elsewhere, the kidnapper was besides himself in glee.

"They couldn't even catch me." he gloated. He danced around the room but stopped when he heard a noise. It was coming from the cells? He went to check the cell area just in case.

* * *

A hour later, the detectives met up at the hospital. Braeden and Allison were being checked over by the doctors. While Stiles, Bucky, and Bruce were patients.

"We walked in a trap." Liam groaned.

"Stiles wasn't seriously harmed, but the police insisted on bringing them here." Kira added.

"We found out why Ash Rivers and his friends are so shady though. Stiles can fill you in." Brett added. Derek perked up in interest. Kira and Liam took turns filling their friends in. Bucky had been shot and Stiles were cut up. When they had finished comparing notes, a doctor came in the waiting room. His name tag read Dr. Ross.

"Your friends will be fine, but we are keeping Mr. Banner here due to intense dehydration and starvation." he stated.

"Oh thank God!" Cora was relieved.

"You may visit them." Dr. Ross said. Everyone stood up.


	12. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia returns home for the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.  
> Some of the characters here, I also got from another fandom. More on that in #11.

Three days later, Malia and a few pack members departed to Beacon Hills for the funeral. Henry was buried besides his wife and daughter. Malia walked behind the casket. She gripped Peter's hand as she sobbed and choked. Peter wrapped her in a protective hug as they lowered the casket.

The Mayor called a press conference about the murders.

"The serial killer is now in custody and Tony Stark has been cleared of treason. Bruce Banner has been recovered alive and is hospitalized." he announced. The media went crazy with questions and camera flashes.

"I will take questions one at a time." Chief Fury stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter, Chris, and Deaton had a meeting. Peter was relaxed and happy.

"Corrine is gone, so Malia should be safe." Deaton said.

"It's finally over." Peter sighed. They could finally focus on her healing.

* * *

That evening, Tony and Pepper had some alone time. Pepper wrapped Tony in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're home! I was so scared." she confessed.

"I missed you every second I was in hiding." Tony responded. The reunited couple cuddled into the night, making up for lost time.

* * *

The next day, Parrish handed the prisoners over to the FBI and CIA agents respectively. Stiles accompanied him.

"Next time, please warn us before you arrive in Hale territory." Stiles said to the agents.

"We kinda didn't expect you either." Jez replied. Then the agents took their prisoners away.

* * *

That afternoon, Steve laid by Bucky's side in the hospital. Steve was careful of his shoulder.

"I was so excited to move." Bucky grumbled.

"Hush. You can't lift a thing with a gunshot wound." Steve pointed out.

"Let me supervise then." Bucky was adamant.

"Okay then. I can probably get Derek to help. Isaac too." Steve mused.

"They might help." Bucky responded. Steve kissed his husband.

"We'll move soon." he promised.


	13. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives and officers take a breather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Sorry for the delay, but due to rl issues, updates will be slow.  
> ERoaC will be updated tmw. Anything else will probably have to wait until either Monday or Tuesday, depending on how things pans out.

Malia was sitting in a white chair completely confused. Four figures stood around her, soft smiles on their faces.

"Aunt Talia?! How?" Malia was shocked.

"We decided to visit you to tell you are are so proud." Talia smiled.

"I wish that you were alive." Malia spoke sadly.

"I agree, but we are dealing with the hand that we've been dealt." her mother smiled. Malia cried and hugged them all.

"I miss you." Malia cried.

"We miss you, too," Cara Tate smiled. Then there was a bright light, and Malia woke up with a content smile. She had closure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris had some alone time. The couple cuddled on their bed. Chris kissed Peter hard. They finally had a bit of time to themselves.

In the meantime, Brett and Liam went out on a date to the movies. They watched Man of Steel. They had fun watching the action movie. Brett even stopped trying to kiss Liam, so they could enjoy the movie. As the credits rolled, Liam jumped and landed in Brett's arms. The older boy grinned and kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day, the detectives ate and watched some movies in the agency. Liam dragged Brett and Kira in. He plopped down in a seat beside Derek, who proceeded to shove a slice of pizza in his face.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as a new guy came in.

"This is Trip. Skye found him, and he is our new partner." Derek answered.

"Oh, hey!" Liam smiled.

"Take a seat. Have some pizza." Derek invited.

* * *

While the detectives were eating pizza, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Bucky was massively relieved to be back home.

"So glad to be back in my own home." Bucky was saying. Steve grinned.

"No more sanitary hospitals until physical therapy."

"Ugh, I'll die in PT. That stuff sucks." Bucky groaned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Steve replied. Then Bucky and Steve cuddled for the rest of the day. Moving would wait awhile.

* * *

 At the police station, Nick Fury and Maria Hill had a closed door meeting. This meeting was mostly a serious conservation about dealing with the aftermath of the serial murders.

"I'm so glad that the pressure is gone." Maria was saying.

"The commissioner stopped breathing down my neck." Nick added.

"And that too." Maria chuckled. Nick and Maria finished the necessary paperwork before ending their "meeting."


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce remembers a happier time with his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the next fic; Wanted: Anthony Edward Stark will be posted afterwards, if I can wing it.

A week later, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families gathered for breakfast with Isaac, Stiles, Ryan, and Danielle. They ate crepes, turkey bacon, and orange juice.

"Boyd, Isaac, and I are helping Bucky and Steve move in the new apartment. The adoption went through." Derek was saying.

"I would love to babysit those kids." Ryan beamed.

"They are probably so adorable!" Danielle beamed. They gushed about the future kids throughout breakfast.

* * *

Dr. Briggs was holding a session after the funeral just for Malia. She wanted to see if burying her father after all the trouble helped at all. 

"How are you?" she started.

"Fine. I had a dream." She responded.

"What was it about?" Dr. Briggs questioned.

"It was about my Aunt Talia, parents, and sister." Malia answered.

"Was it positive?" Dr. Briggs wanted to know.

"Yes. I have closure." Malia answered as she smiled. The first real smile in a long time.

* * *

The next day, Tony threw a thank you party for the detectives at Stark Tower. Everyone from the police officers to the detectives and their families attended. Their families, officers, and Tony's friends mingled as they talked and made connections. They loved the delicious food and funny conversations.

"Hank, New York would benefit from a Pym Tech housed here." Howard was saying.

"Let me think on it and talk to some council people, but it seems okay." Hank answered.

"That's what I like to hear!" Howard beamed.

* * *

While Howard and Hank were talking, Bruce was just outside the landing pad. He smiled fondly as he remembered his true love, Betty Ross.

_Betty and Bruce went to a cabaret._

_"The music is beautiful, and this food is fantastic," Betty smiled._

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Bruce smiled. Betty pecked him playfully on the lips._

_"Such a sweet talker, Banner," she giggled._

Bruce felt a drop on his face. Touching his cheek, he felt the teardrop.

"I'm gonna find you, Betty." he vowed.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. Steve cuddled into Bucky's strong side.

"Remind me to make Derek, Boyd, and Isaac a couple of pies for helping us." Steve said to his husband.

"Yeah, I'll head by the grocery store tomorrow." Bucky replied.

"Thank you," Steve smiled as he kissed his husband.

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They watched a cheesy romance movie. The others were out to dinner, but the couple decided to stay behind. They cuddled on the couch. The couple on the screen kissed, and Derek turned to stare at Stiles.

"Stop staring and look straight, you softie." Stiles chuckled.

"Hush. You love me being a softie." Derek replied. Stiles blushed,

"Of course, I do." he kissed his boyfriend softly, happy that everyone was safe and happier.


End file.
